


30 Days of Sexy Drarry

by Bailio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, All oneshots, Cuddling, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn Without Plot/Porn What Plot, boy on boy action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailio/pseuds/Bailio
Summary: This is my 30 Day NSFW Challenge for Drarry, this is my first story on here and it's really just to test out my smut writing skills... I HOPE YOU ENJOY!





	1. Just the Prompts ~

**Author's Note:**

> So I suppose this is the beginning

1\. Cuddles (naked)  
2\. Kiss (naked)  
3\. First time  
4\. Masturbation  
5\. Blow job  
6\. Clothed getting off  
7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
8\. Skype sex  
9\. Against the wall  
10\. Doggy style  
11\. Dom/sub  
12\. Fingering  
13\. Rimming  
14\. 69  
15\. Sweet and passionate  
16\. In public place  
17\. On the floor  
18\. Morning lazy sex  
19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
20\. Your own kink  
21\. Shower sex  
22\. On the desk  
23\. Trying new position  
24\. Shy  
25\. With toys  
26\. Boring sex  
27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
28\. Role playing  
29\. With food  
30\. Whatever pleases you

Alright! So that's that. I'll definitely try my best during this challenge and do my best to update frequently. If I don't then just harass me, I'll get it done sometime. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Cuddling (naked)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time around, just some fluff, BUT THE FILTH IS COMING DONT WORRY!

Both men curled up together under the heavy covers. A tangled mess of sweaty limbs and dopey smiles. Neither could seem to get close enough. 

Harry, basked in the afterglow. Taking in the sight of his wasted lover. His lips swollen, wet, and red. Soft pants escaped those beautiful swollen lips. His cheeks were flushed with exhaustion. His pale skin seemed to glow in the gentle rays of the moonlight along with his pale blonde hair, that was uncharacteristically messy. Those blue eyes Harry had come to love peeled open, revealing those icy blue orbs.

"Harry," his lover spoke. Sounding rather exhausted. Hell, they both were. And rightfully so! Harry knew that both of them would be sore come morning.

"Draco?" He breathed.

"You Prat, I have work in the morning. I told you to go easy on me."

"I did go easy on you!"

"You didn't even put on a condom!" 

"You told me you didn't mind!"

"You prick!"

"You Dick!"

"You Four-Eyed Fool!"

"You Uptight Loaf!"

"You-" Draco suddenly snorted, falling into a fit of laughter. The sound was absolute music to Harry's ears. Draco laughed till his stomach hurt and he got himself back together. "Uptight Loaf?"

"Yea, you like it? I'm thinking I'll call you that instead of Sweetums," Harry teased, an easy smirk finding a way to his lips.

"I'd rather you call me neither," Draco replied. He moved in for a soft kiss. Their bare, sticky, chests pressing together so Draco could reach Harrys lips.

Harry kissed back with much enthusiasm. Draco pulled away far too soon for Harry's liking.

"Go to bed, I think all the blood went to your cock earlier and you lost a few brain cells as a result." Draco teased.

"Wha-! Oh, C'mere you. This Four-Eyed Fool will never let you go!" Harry pulled Draco impossibly close. Their legs tangled in the sheets, their fronts brushed but both of them were to worn out to react. Draco gave a soft laugh and found his rightful place on Harry's chest. 

The two rested in silence. Drifting in out of consciousness. There was so much to do tomorrow... so much work to do. This strange relationship Draco and Harry had developed wasn't exactly official. They kept it secret. 

No one could know that The Boy Who Lived had fallen for a Death Eaters son.

Draco and Harry had taken this secret, locked it up, and carried its weight for years. It only got heavier as the years passed. But Harry was to addicted to let go and Draco was to drunk on Harry's touch... on his love.

"Goodnight, Harry..." Draco whispered, as if he was afraid to break the silence.

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry responded.

And they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ 
> 
> If you found any spelling errors don't be afraid to tell me, let me know in the comment section.


	3. ~Kissing (Naked)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the 30 Day NSFW challenge and there's still only implied sex happening. But don worry, Day three will definitely be more eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So sorry that this chapter came out so late, I've just been struggling with improving my writing and such! Thanks so much for the support though, it means so much to me! 
> 
> Remember this chapter wouldn't be here without you guys!
> 
> I read this now and I feel like it's super rushed, not my favorite chapter at all. It's super messy and there are typos all over the place. I really just need someone to read my garbage before I post it. OKAY ILL STOP TALKING NOW SORRY
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy~

It wasn't everyday the boys had enough down time to actually bathe together anymore. With the work piling up in the ministry, Harry was lacking the proper energy to actually please his lover, something said lover was very pent up about. 

Harry had the same routine everyday.

Wake up at 6:30 

Be dressed and ready to go by 7:25

Eat breakfast at 7:30

Give Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and out the door by 7:35

The day would drag on and Harry would return at 9:50, sometimes even later, eat a quick dinner then pass out in bed.

It'd been like this for a month. Draco had just about enough of it.

Today was like every other one, Harry was at the dining room table eating his eggs. It was 7:34, Harry would be leaving soon...

"Draco, you okay?" Harry spoke, Draco jolted. The blonde's attention snapped to Harry and he realized he'd been starring. His pale cheeks burned red and he stumbled to say something, it wasn't often Harry caught him off guard.

"Yes, of course I'm fine." Draco was quick to speak "why wouldn't I be?"

"Darling you were starring me with THE LOOK," that stupid smile pulled at Harry's lips. Oh how Draco resented that smile. The way it made his stomach swirl with butterflies, how it made his heart thud against his chest. The blonde's eyes narrowed and his cheeks burned a bit brighter.

"I'm not sure what your talking about," Draco played dumb, turning swiftly to the sink to clean last nights dishes. He could practically feel Harry's green eyes starring at him, he also knew that the idiot had that big. Dumb. Smile on his face. Draco could feel it. "It's 7:35. You should get moving or you'll be late."

Draco heard Harry give a heavy sigh, the chair's legs scrapped against the kitchen tile, and the soft click of Harry's shoes slowly approached the blonde wizard.

Harry stopped just short of pressing up against Draco's lean back. Draco could feel Harry's warmth radiate off the man, he suppressed a shiver and continued washing dishes. Harry reached around Draco, his chest pressed up against Draco's back.

Draco froze, breathless. 

Harry placed his plate in the sink then his lips were just barely brushing The shell of Draco's ear, "I should be going then."

Harry then proceeded to step away and head towards the front door. Draco whirled around, cheeks red and hands soapy, the man's heart was moving a mile a second.

"Wait-"

"I'll be back early tonight, promise!" Harry turned, flashing that stupid grin before stepping out the front door. 

In that moment. Draco knew what he had too do.

~~~

Okay. Okay. Okay. Draco could do this.

Harry would be home early. Draco would make their favorite, Chicken Parmesan, they'd have a great dinner. Harry would take Draco to bed. Then they would embrace and love one another till morning.

That is, if everything went right...

It was 8:30, the food was done and ready to go. Harry would be coming in with that stupid smile any second now...

Okay... it's 9:20... that's fine, this would still be early by Harry's standerds. He'd be here soon.

9:50. This was when Harry usually got home. Surely he'd be in any second now. Time was lost but that was fine, as long as Harry was here.

... 10:15... Draco gave up. The food was cold and Draco was tired. He wrapped up, what was supposed to be their romantic dinner, and stuck it in the fridge for later.

Draco glanced out the front window as he passed it to check the driveway, praying Harry would be just pulling up. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there... praying was a waste of time. Draco face turned sour.

Oh god, he'd become a housewife hasn't he...?

Draco groaned and dragged himself to their shared room. The saddend wizard stripped all the way to the bathroom. Draco reached into the tub and ran a bath for himself.

This only made him feel more upset because this was supposed to be a bath for two.

~~~

Harry bursted inside, nearly breaking the damn door as he did. The wizard was sopping wet and red in the face, panting like he'd run a marathon.

"Draco! Oh god Draco I'm so sorry! There was an emergency at work! The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes caught on fire, so I missed the train, so I had to walk, it started raining and there was this dog-..." Harry stopped short in his explanation when he realized Draco wasn't in the kitchen. 

See, Harry had been expecting an angry little Draco Malfoy in their kitchen, glaring at him from his seat at the table. Doing that little thing with his nose when he frowned. Harry had been prepared to be scolded once he got home. 

But that's not what he got. What he got was a cold, empty, kitchen. The table set for what looked like a romantic evening. No angry little Draco. No scolding. Nothing.

Somehow that seemed so much worse.

Harry sighed and set his briefcase down at his feet before walking towards their bedroom. Perhaps there he'd find his angry Draco. Or perhaps at the very least, a sleeping one. 

Once there in their shared bedroom he was once again surprised to find no Draco, instead he found a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom.

Harry had no choice but to follow that trail of clothes to the bathroom door. Once he opened the bathroom door he finally found his angry Draco. Naked. In the tub.

Draco's back was turned to Harry, the green eyed fool took a step inside and cleared his throat. When Draco didn't move, for a moment, Harry thought Draco hadn't heard him.

So Harry spoke, "Draco-"

"You're late."

"I know I-"

"Please." Draco cut Harry off, his voice sounded strained. The blonde's voice always did that when he was trying not to cry or yell, Harry felt his chest tighten at the thought. "Please, go to bed, I'm sure you're very tired."

Harry fell silent. But he didn't go to bed. Instead he loosened his tie and removed his shoes. Being as quiet as one could be while in a sopping wet suit, Harry removed his clothes and disposed of them in a wet pile on the floor. Harry then removed his glasses and placed them on the bathroom counter.

The wizard proceeded to slip into the soapy water. Draco said nothing, didn't even look at him, but made room anyway.

"Draco, darling, look at me." Harry spoke softly. Draco didnt, determined to keep his eyes on the lukewarm water. So, Harry lifted Dracos chin with the crook of his finger. In return Draco glared. 

"What is it potter? Can't you see I'm busy trying to ignore you?" Draco hissed, Harry sighed. He'd gotten used to Draco calling him 'potter' when angry but, that didn't mean he liked it.

"Draco. I'm sorry. I truly am."

"You said you'd be home early, you promised."

"I know, I know."

"Do you though? Everyday Harry, every single goddamn day I wait for you to come home. And every day I tell myself 'maybe today Harry won't forget to kiss me when he comes home. Perhaps he won't pass out the second he gets here.' And I'm wrong. Everyday Harry-" 

Draco was promptly cut off by a pair of lips on his. His icy eyes widened like saucers. For a very hot second Draco was angry. How dare this idiot kiss him while he was talking! But it'd been such a long time since Harry had kissed him like this. Draco didn't have it in him to tell him to stop, instead he melted into Harry's velvet lips.

Harry reached out, pulling his lover into his lap. The water made Dracos already soft skin feel like silk. Draco returned the soft touches by cupping Harry's cheeks, pulling his lips closer. 

The green eyed wizard pulled off with a rough gasp. Those green eyes fluttered open, Draco huffed. That incredibly stupid smile crawled to Harry's lips, making Draco's anger almost disappear.

Almost.

"Tomorrow..." Harry sighed softly, Harry's arms hooking around Draco's slim hips.

"Tomorrow?" Draco arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes tomorrow, I'll take off work, no matter what. I'm all yours. Promise." Their eyes locked. For a moment Draco was captured by the forests Harry called eyes.

"You already promised me something today, and you couldn't even keep that one." Draco pouted.

"This time I swear it. I'll even cook breakfast in the morning if you'll forgive me."

"Will you?"

"If it means you'll forgive me."

For a very long moment the two wizards were silent. Stuck in one another's eyes. Draco was trying his damned hardest to stay angry but those eyes, that stupid smile! He gave in every time...

Draco gave a heavy sigh, "Honestly..." The wizard muttered before leaning down a bit to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. Harry's eyes widened a bit.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Harry sounded like a hopeful kid, it made Draco smile a bit.

"No," Harry pouted so Draco quickly added "but, if you make me scrambled eggs in the morning I'll consider forgiving you."

Harry's stupid smile grew to his ears and he gave a soft laugh. "You've got a deal!"

In response Draco pulled Harry back to his lips. For a long minute the two stayed like that. Kissing touching, treating each other like they were made of glass. Harry ran gentle hands up and down Dracos hips, drawing soft patterns on the small of Draco's pale back. Draco returned these gentle touches of course. His fingers tracing Harry's sharp jaw, Harry's neck, tracing the sharpness of Harry's collar bone.

When Harry could no longer breathe, he pulled away and rested his forehead on Draco's. The two boys panted for a long moment before Harry spoke.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And such was true. 

The two spent a good chunk of the night there in the tub, kissing, touching, and simply loving one another until their fingers started to prune up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEEEEEZ, so sorry for the long wait you guys... im not really happy with this little thing but oh well here it iiiiissssss
> 
> But your support meant so much to me! Honestly it really helps, thank you so much!
> 
> If I fail to post, please, just harass me. I'll get it done eventually
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
